You're Mine
by Utsaah
Summary: Non-Con! Merlin/Uther pairing. (More warnings inside). Uther has been obsessed with Merlin for months and now he's finally getting a night with Merlin, although the feeling isn't mutual. After the first initial night, the King has some news to share with Merlin that will change the rest of his life.
1. Taken Into The Chamber

**Warnings: Rated M!, Explicit, Cruel Uther, Non-Con, Merlin/Uther pairing, Sex (rape?), MalexMale, forced marriage**.

If you don't like this kind of stories, then turn away now_._ Don't go complaining in the review section s.v.p. :)

Seriously, don't read if you don't like!

_**~Merlin doesn't have magic in this story. **_**But_ magic does exsist._**

* * *

Merlin really didn't know what he had done to deserve this _treatment_, what he had done to get the King's attention. He was just a _serving boy_ and it seems that Uther has giving a whole different meaning to that. Now he finds himself on his back in the King's royal bed with nothing to conceal his nakedness from, except a thick red velvet duvet embellished with golden embroidery, just casually lying at the bottom of his feet.

He tried as best as he could to move the duvet up with his feet, as his hands are tied together up at the headboard with thick ropes and a chain, _just to make sure_ he's indeed staying put at the place he was meant to lie. He shudders at the thought what might follow. He closes his eyes tightly, trying to push the images of what is might to come away and still prying the duvet more and more up to his waist. The duvet is so thick, so heavy. He really can't get a good grip at it without slipping through his feet whenever he gets it a good inch up.

As he already got the duvet up to halfway his legs, he hears tutting coming from the now open door. Sheer panic strikes Merlin as he sees the lustful King standing in the doorway, complete with his _famous_ leather gloves. Merlin feels that he's getting sick, just thinking about the stories of other servants who encountered a night with the King and how they specifically named those leather gloves. The King was unmerciful for the 'companions' he brought into his chambers. Most were completely broken for at least a week after one of those nights.

Striding forward, the King eyes are filled with lust and darkness. Merlin's breathing picks up seeing the man coming closer and closer to the bed. He's tries with all his might to shield off his nakedness, but gets stopped with one hand on his knee by the King. Fearfully he looks to the leather glove and then up, to see the King standing right besides him. Shivers travel all over his body and goosebumps appear at his arms and legs. Uther smirks at the effect he has on the boy under his hand.

The King let his hand travel from the tip of Merlin's toe all the way up to his swan like neck. Making sure he gets every piece of skin that he can reach, ignoring the slight whimpering of the boy at his command. "Why hide such beauty as yours?" the husky voice full of arousal tells him, having bended down to look into those piercing blue eyes about where he got so infatuated with over the last months.

"Months you've let me suffer. Months I was abbreviated from sleep just because you filled up my mind, have you any idea what you've done to me Merlin? To see you with my son and giving _him_ the satisfaction, that_ I_ wanted at nights. But you see Merlin" the King slides his hand down from the long white neck of his new associate, to the waiting and still flaccid cock, "Arthur's already asleep, and now you're all mine" He slowly strokes the length, making his new toy squirm and whimper with unwanted pleasure.

Uther uncorks one of the two bottles he's holding in his hand. It holds a purple liquid and puts it onto Merlin's lips, demanding him to drink it. Merlin refuses with all his might as he recognizes the tincture as a potion to make people drowsy. But even he can't resist the King when he forcefully squeezes his cheeks and making his lips part. Uther pours the liquid in and Merlin can almost immediately feel the effects of the liquid on his body. He feels himself having less strength already.

"This is for your own good. I don't want to hurt you and this will make you more relaxed, it will make it less painful for you." One of the King's hands is roaming over Merlin's chest with the other continuing to stroke his cock. "I will make you forget all about Arthur and make you only think of me, about satisfying me, about you screaming my name when I fuck you hard." Uther smiles widely as he feels Merlin's manhood reacting to his pleasuring. Merlin whimpers even more, afrait to speak against the King in fear of being 'pleasured' in the worse way possible if he says something that will make the King snap. The best and only thing he can do now is to close his eyes and hoping that this night will be over soon enough. He hears clothes being shed off and thrown carelessly on the floor and another bottle uncork as he feels the bed dip on the other side. Squinting his eyes even more, he tries to block the tears away that forming just behind his eyelids.

A startled gasp forms in his mouth as he feels the leathered hand travels down his buttocks and teasing his puckering hole. Small sobs escape from the back of his throat and he's trying to close his legs as best as possible, but the King has already moved between them and Merlin can already feel skin on skin and it makes him weep with sickness.

"Sh, sh, sh. I want you to enjoy this, as much as I will." He soothes in Merlin's ear, pushing gently one finger from his still leathered hand. Merlin's eyes fly open at the intrusion of his body. The burning sensation is horrible and he just wants it to stop. He's is just grateful that the King made sure to use the oil. Stories that he heard from other servants make their way to the surface again and Merlin has to keep the sick feeling he's having at bay, if he wants to survive this night.

"So tight." The King murmurs, slowly setting pace with his finger and tears now fall freely from his lover's deep blue eyes that got him mesmerized with the boy in the first place. Those piercing blue eyes he first began to notice on the feast of Arthur's birthday.

The King wipes away the tears. "No, no, no. That won't do my love. Let me make amends." He leans forward, pressing his lips against the closed mouth of his new lover and trying to get access to the boy's warm cave. Merlin keeps his lips tightly together when the Kings tries to pry Merlin's lips apart with his tongue.

Frustrating that Merlin doesn't open his mouth, Uther pulls the one finger out only to replace it immediately with two fingers in its place.

The boy gasps by the sudden sharpness in his lower abdomen with the King smirking as his method worked, quickly attacking the boy's mouth again with his tongue slipping inside and assaulting Merlin's tongue. His free arm possessively pinning the boy under his upper body. There isn't really much that Merlin can do in this situation. His hands are tied above him, the King pinning him under the great upper body strength and his legs placed apart by the King's lower body.

After the King is satisfied that Merlin has adjusted to his fingers, he's slowly starts to move them. Making scissoring motions as he works his way to open up the boy, letting the boy cry out in pain. This seems to fuel Uther's lust even more as he moves his free arm to play with the neglected length that's now standing proudly for the King. He begins to stroke in the same rhythm of his fingers, making his lover squirm and sob in pleasure-pain.

He bends forwards again, making sure to mark his new possession. Biting in the crook of his neck that will definitely leave a bruise behind and making Merlin scream out of pain again. "That's right my love. Cry out for me." He continues nipping and biting various places of Merlin's upper body until he's satisfied and returns on kissing that hot cave again. He pulls free from the kiss, sitting back on his knees and taking his fingers out the, oh so tight, hole of his lover. "So tight." He mentions again.

Merlin's opens his eyes a bit to see if this horrible ordeal is over when he doesn't feel the King touching him anymore, but his eyes flutter in disgust as he sees the King applying a thick oil all around his cock and lining it at his entrance. He pushes the shaft in until it's fully covered by his new acquaintance. Merlin instinctively clenches, with Uther moaning in pleasure as he feels the hole wrapping around him perfectly and applying some pressure.

Setting pace in his thrusts the King pants Merlin's name, with the said boy sobbing and trying to bring his hands down. There is no way he can do that, there's just absolutely no movement in the ropes and chain. He sobs even more as he realizes that there really isn't a way out, that all he can do is to comply with the King and his needs. If only Arthur was here to get him out of his horrible situation. He feels the King going harder and more vigorous with each and every thrust and Merlin finds himself helpless, with no chance of rescuing. Merlin gasps when the King tilts one of his legs over his shoulder, making sure that his cock is reaching as deep as possible in his squirming lover.

"I'm…close." The King pants in between thrusts. Merlin bites his lower lip hard, almost making it bleed to block out any more cries coming from him. It seems that his screams fill the King with even more lust. Three more hard and fast thrusts and the King is spilling all of his royal seed with a cry of Merlin's name into Merlin's now abused hole. Panting heavily, he pulls out and let himself fall down on the bed next to Merlin.

Merlin feels ashamed, dirty and most of all disgusted by the King's deed and hopes it's over now. He's trying to move as far as possible from the King, feeling the seed dripping now down his legs. As he's almost at the edge of the bed he's being pulled back by the King's strong arm possessively strung around the lithe boy's waist. "Were not finished yet." He said, his voice hoarse. Uther snakes his free arm between his lover's legs again, "you haven't got your release yet." He whispers in his ear, nibbling his ear lobe. Merlin tightly closes his eyes as he feels the King stroking his painly throbbing length slowly and steady. "Come for me my love."

Merlin doesn't know what makes him more sickening. The King touching him, or the pet name he has for him. He doesn't want the King to have the pleasure of giving him the release Uther so craves for, but as the strokes starts to become more faster, Merlin can't hold in any longer and soon hot white stripes of cum are covering the King's hand. "That's it my love, give me everything." He starts kissing Merlin shoulder up to the swan like neck, starting to nib and bite again as he continues stroking Merlin's cock until he's satisfied he's got everything out of it.

He wipes off the cum covered hand on the cloth lying on the side table, before turning Merlin on his side, his face towards the window. His arms in an uncomfortable angle as he's still tied up. "Sleep my love." Uther kisses his hair. "Tomorrow's a big day for us. From tomorrow on, you'll be my consort." He tells Merlin, pressing him even closer to his chest, entwining his legs with Merlin's. Merlin lets out a squeak filled with terror and fear from what the King just told him. He doesn't want that. He doesn't want any of this. _Arthur, help!_ he thinks, afraid to say it out loud. He starts to sob, letting the King know how much he is against this all, but the King isn't paying attention to it.

"You make me happy Merlin." He says, turning Merlin once more so he's facing him. His lover's arms now pulled behind his head and Merlin cries out in pain. "Shhh… these are just so you won't leave me." The King answers to the cry, leaning forward to kiss his lover's lip deeply, wiping away the tears with his thumbs on the young boy's tear stained cheeks.

"Sleep now, my love. Tomorrow we can do it all again."


	2. Blackmail

**Warning: non-con, possessive Uther, blackmailing**

* * *

Uther had woken up from a satisfying sleep the following morning. The sunlight streaming in through the window welcomed him to another morning, and how beautiful it was. Eyes trailed over the beautiful sleeping form next to him, Merlin was lying on his right side faced towards the window and was absolutely breath taking in his naked glory. The King's hand was ghosting over every curve of the boy's body and over every spot on his skin that was so openly displayed in front of him. That alabaster skin in stark contrast of the red velvet of the covers, hair as dark as night resting on the top of his head, lips as red as the sweetest berry and eyelashes so long and dark resting on those rosy coloured cheeks. Yes, it would be absolutely blissful if he woke up at this sight every morning.

His eyes caught sight of the chains and ropes. Maybe he was a bit too cruel to get Merlin chained and tied up, but satisfy his mind, he found that it was necessary. He knew Merlin would rather stay with Arthur than with him, he couldn't let that happen! Merlin was his and his alone. No one else was going to take him ever away again, not when Merlin would be his consort before the morning was over.

He wasn't stupid, he knew what happened in Arthur's chambers at night. Five months ago, he even caught them when he walked through the castle at night and hearing noise coming from his son's bedroom. When he peeked through the little gap of the door, he saw how Arthur kissed _his_ Merlin and getting further than that. It was taking all his willpower to not enter the room and rip the two apart. He and his son had an unspoken agreement that both of them wouldn't be interfering in their private lives, but it was now concerning Merlin and couldn't let this matter rest either.

He was so frustrated that from that moment he started to take servants into his room at night, trying to soothe the aching pain that he felt with every night that he wasn't with Merlin and knowing where Merlin _would_ be. The servants did nothing for him sexually and he left them close to being broken after he ravished them. After seven long, _long _months after he first started to notice Merlin, he was out of his mind and couldn't hide the urge for Arthur's manservant any longer and ordered some guards to get Merlin into his room and tie him up tightly. He knew it was wrong, but lust had taken over his senses. And he couldn't stop himself after seeing the beautiful boy bound up in his bed, when he entered his room last night. He had to be with Merlin.

It were seven months of clear hell, where he couldn't touch the serving boy as he wished. Not when Merlin was so clearly involved with Arthur. He tried to let himself not thinking of the boy, really he did, but yesterday he had his breaking point and wouldn't care anymore what people or his own son would say about it.

**~oOoOo~**

It all started at the celebration of Arthur's birth seven months ago. He always thought that Arthur's manservant was a complete incompetence boy and didn't even know why he gave him a position in the royal household instead of just a reward in the form of money.

By the time his goblet was empty of wine, he beckoned the serving boy forward to let him fill his goblet and that was when he first noticed those slender fingers, curled around the jug. He couldn't stop imagining how those would feel around his member, slowly going back and forth and bringing him closer and closer in releasing himself.

Uther thought he was completely out of his mind, thinking these insolence things and shook his head, not realizing that he was shaking his goblet with the motion too. The contents of the jug slipped past it and onto the ground.

He was only pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the serving boy gasp and his son telling Merlin what an idiot he was. Only then he saw that Merlin crouched down on the ground, dabbing the spilled wine with his neckerchief that he pulled off of his neck. Merlin looked up to him through those thick black eyelashes and at that moment Uther had sold his soul to the devil. Those piercing blue eyes looking up to him made his manhood twist with want and his blood racing through his veins.

The exposed swan like neck was the other thing the King noticed and how he wanted to bite and mark it as being his property. He really didn't know where these feelings were coming from, never before had he such thoughts about the boy, nor anyone else after Ygraine died.

The King had to leave the celebrations before he would do something that he would regret.

After bidding a fast good night to the guest, with the excuse that he felt lightheaded and needed to rest, he had made a fast turn to his chambers. Only to slump down on his bed and letting his mind fill with the raven haired serving boy. He really wanted to stop it, he just couldn't.

The first month after the incident, the King was doing a pretty good job of forgetting about the boy and letting his mind think about really important matters. But by the time the third month rolled by, his feelings for the boy started to fire up again. Summer had started and the heat was swirling fast through Camelot like an eagle chasing its prey. He was staring out of the window, looking onto the grounds surrounding the castle and his eyes caught sight of the black haired boy. He was at the river and was taking off his shirt, splashing water all around his torso in a desperate attempt to get rid of the sweat that clung to him.

The sight was making the tight feeling of the King's stomach curl up like a lazy fire blown to life again. He brought his hand inside his breeches and cupped the already half-hard member. Watching how Merlin was splashing water on his face and through his hair made the King's hand go faster and faster with each movement that Merlin made and soon enough he spilled all the cum inside his hand.

He hadn't experienced such satisfying orgasm in years and the only thing he needed for that was Merlin. Since that day he was inviting Arthur more evenings to come and dine with him as he knew that Merlin would be following his master around everywhere he went and at these moments he could be in the same room as Merlin without causing too much suspicion.

In the fifth month there was the case of his personal manservant being sick and Merlin being the one who would help the King with getting him ready in the mornings and bringing him his food. After just two day that Merlin helped the King with his daily matters he got another servant to fulfil those duties and sent Merlin away. Being _so_ close to Merlin wasn't helping him and he almost lost control.

And now, seven months later and he finally had Merlin in his bed. It might not be with fully consent, but Uther knew that Merlin could develop love for him if he was just given the time.

It was the same with Ygraine. Their marriage was an arranged marriage and Ygraine wasn't in love with him at all at first, but after spending time with each other, their love bloomed and he was the happiest man alive. Until that awful day that she died in childbirth and all that she left behind was a void in his chest. But that void started to fill with Merlin's presence around him and he knew that Merlin was the one for him.

He told Geoffrey of Monmouth yesterday that he was needed the following morning to perform a private binding ceremony. The man had raised an eyebrow at the request, but conceded no less. It was not like he could go against his King personal request.

Uther knew that Geoffrey would be coming within the hour and so he needed to prepare him and Merlin for the ceremony. He released the chain and ropes from his lover's wrist, which immediately fell down on the pillow with a small thud. Trailing kisses up and down the soft skin of Merlin's left arm, he snaked his arm towards the boy's manhood and cupping it in his hand.

Merlin still had his eyes closed and was drifting between sleep and awareness. Softly mewling and moaning by the physical contact, he jerked his hips forward and grinding upon the hand. Uther was surprised by the sudden change that Merlin made, but was happily continuing. He soon felt Merlin's cock react at his touch and when Merlin continued to moan he couldn't help it that his own cock twitched with pleasure.

Merlin moved more, signs that he was properly waking up, but it didn't stop the King with his activity. Merlin's cock was now standing proudly and Uther changed angle of his hand to let his hand make better up and downward movements.

"Mmm… Arthur." Merlin moaned, digging his head deeper in the pillow and pushing his hips forward into the touch when he felt the hand ceasing the motion.

Uther stiffened at hearing which name Merlin called. His eyes grew dark with possessiveness and rolled Merlin on his back, bringing both his legs on either side of Merlin's body. The motioned woke Merlin completely up and was now staring at the same dark look he saw last night. Everything from last night came crashing back into his mind and a strangled yelp forwarded out of his throat as he tried to squirm away, but he had no way to go with the King sitting on top of him.

"M-my l-lord…"

The King narrowed his eyes, bringing his head closer to Merlin's. "Don't _ever_ say that name again. You're mine."

"No." Merlin spoke out but barely a whisper. He was still trying to get free out of the King's clutches and remembered the things that the King said to him before he drifted into a deep sleep. '_From tomorrow on, you'll be my consort_' and_ 'Sleep now, my love. Tomorrow we can do it all again._'

Merlin wanted to cry, wanted to scream but he found that he wasn't able to produce anything more than a whisper. And the King kissing his neck wasn't helping with that, when all he could do was whimper and writhe. "Please." Merlin tried, but the King didn't heed his words and continued sucking, kissing, licking and biting his neck. Pinning both of Merlin's wrists above his head on the pillow with one hand.

After what looked like ages, the King stopped and sat straighter again. Still on top of Merlin and let his free hand roam all over Merlin's torso. His eyes darkened even more with lust and still hints of possession visible. "Mine." The King breathed.

A single tear escaped the corner of Merlin's left eye and trickled slowly down his cheek and left his face, falling onto the mattress. Arthur should be up now, should know that there's something wrong when he's not there to wake him up and to bring him breakfast. Surely he must know now!

Merlin tried to find a way out, something, anything. His head rolled from left to right, looking above him, looking next to him, but the King still had him very much in his hands.

Wiping the small tear track away with his thumb, Uther continued to cup Merlin's cheek and made him stop looking around. He leaned in closer, they were only a few inches were apart from each other, and whispered "Merlin, stop fighting it. Just give into your feelings, it'll make things so much easier for us."

It made Merlin sob with uncontrolled breathing. The last thing he wanted was to become consort to Uther. The cruel man that would execute people with magic, just because he blamed them for his wife's death. He knew a couple of magical people, but none of them were cruel. Even one of his best friends in Camelot was magical and he was burnt at the stake, just because he had magic.

Uther didn't seem to understand that it wasn't magic that was the bad thing, it was the person who wielded it that could use magic for either good or bad.

Bringing him out of his train of thought was the door opening and he was a handful of servants walk in, politely bowing towards their King at their entrance and ignoring the fact that Merlin was pinned under the monarch. The servants delivered plates filled with food, a large wooden tub and some clothes.

"Leave." Uther called after the servants placed everything down and finished filling the tub with hot water. The servants quickly bowed and scurried out of the room.

Uther turned his head around again to face Merlin. "Today you'll become my consort Merlin."

Merlin frantically shook his head, his legs kicking to no apparent target, but he was doing everything he could think of to get out of the King's grasp. After hearing the next thing out of the King's mouth, he stilled and looked at the King with disbelief.

"Yes Merlin. And if you don't, I'll kill Arthur."

"No." Merlin said, getting more control over his voice again. The King couldn't mean it. Arthur was his son and heir, without Arthur the whole of Camelot was doomed. The King surely wouldn't kill Arthur, he loved Arthur. No merlin reasoned, he wouldn't do that.

The King could see the disbelief in Merlin's eyes and knew he wouldn't be believe him. Yes it would be a drastic measurement, but he would do absolutely anything to get Merlin for himself. Even if it meant to get rid of his own son, he already stopped thinking as Arthur being his son for a while now. Ever since he saw him more and more with _his_ Merlin. "Merlin, I'm going to do everything to get you for myself." The King warned in a low husky voice, giving Merlin the indication that he meant it.

Merlin was silent for a moment, in shock even. His mind was working overtime. There were only two options he could choose out now. He either went against the King and Arthur would get killed while he still had to be with Uther. Or he would agree with whatever the King told him and so sparing the life of his true love. Either way it would mean that he would still be in the suffocating grasps of the King, but one of the two options would save Arthur's life and that was all that Merlin cared for.

Merlin closed his eyes and sniffed softly. "Alright." Merlin finally breathed out. He didn't need to think long about his choice. Arthur's safety was all that he wanted and now he could warn Arthur in time before Uther's wrath.

He could already feel the tight grip that Uther was holding his wrists in lessen and then he let them completely go.

**~oOoOo~**

After the King had bathed Merlin –to disgust of Merlin himself- the King had forced Merlin to wear the clothes that the servants had brought in. The fabric was soft and felt soft against his skin, but the clothes were far more tighter than Merlin was used to, making himself feel exposed. He wanted to change back into his normal servants outfit.

There was no escape, as Uther had locked the door and kept the only key that could be used to open it on a chain around his neck. While he told Merlin to eat, he went to dress himself in his ceremonial clothing and soon after joined Merlin at the table.

Merlin couldn't get one thing down his throat, his stomach was twisted and curled in many directions about knowing what soon would happen. He would be bound to this man in front of him and it made him sick. The King must've been at least thirty if not forty years his senior, and he himself had just yet reached the age that he was considered a man.

A knock on the door startled Merlin and he immediately shrunk back into the chair when he heard the man on the other side presenting himself. "It's Geoffrey of Monmouth my lord."

Uther's eyes lighted up at hearing that Geoffrey was finally there and immediately got the key of his neck and opened the door. Bidding the man permission to enter his chambers.

**~oOoOo~**

Arthur woke up to a world of darkness. _Figures_, he thought as he reasoned that Merlin must've overslept again and forgot to wake him up in time. Sighing, but not holding Merlin responsible, because he could never stay angry at his lovely bumbly idiot, he got out of bed and opened the curtains himself. He frowned when he saw that the sun was already quite high in the sky. Usually Merlin was late, but he certainly was never _this_ late.

Pulling the first shirt he could find over his head, he made his way out of his chambers and towards Gaius' room. He noticed how _every_ servant was deliberately avoiding his gaze and parting way to let him pass. Arthur slowed his pace and looked around him, something was off. Very off.

In the distance he could make out Gwen's form. She was kneeling on the ground, cleaning the floor. But she wasn't paying attention, she was just automatically bringing the brush back and forth and her gaze not really focussing on anything in particular.

Only when Arthur touched her shoulder she seemed to get out of her trance. "Sire!" she spoke out loudly, almost pushing the bucket with water over if it weren't for Arthur's fast movement and stopping the bucket from falling over. She immediately avoided looking him in the eye.

"Guinevere, what's wrong with everyone today?" Arthur asked and Gwen kept averting her gaze. She wasn't sure how long she could hold her tongue if she looked in the pleading eyes of the Prince.

He placed both his hands on her shoulders and looked her deep in the eyes. "Please, tell me."

"I-I can't."

"Please!"

"It's Merlin." She choked out, still able to keep her tears in but she was on the brink of letting them all out.

Arthur was panicked, something had happened to his Merlin? "Please Guinevere, what has happened to Merlin?"

Gwen shook her head. She already had said too much. The servants who brought the King his breakfast and the King's other requirements, had come back paled faced into the kitchen. They told the other servants what they saw and some other servants providing that Geoffrey of Monmouth was being summoned into the King's royal chamber for that morning.

It didn't took them long to put two and two together and felt horrible for their dear friend, but there was nothing they could do to help Merlin.

"Please Guinevere." Arthur tried again, and this time Gwen met his gaze with teary eyes before she told him what she had heard this morning.

Arthur's mouth fell open, he couldn't believe it. His father would never do that to him. Yes he had noticed the gazes towards Merlin that his father thought he was doing unnoticed, but he would just think it was one of his whims. Arthur had seen more than once how his father was glancing towards servants and took them to bed with him, but now he thought back about it, he remember how there was still something different in the way he looked towards Merlin.

Reasoning that what Guinevere had told him must be true, he ran as quick as his legs could carry him through the castle and towards his father's chambers. Only to be held back by the two guards at the doors, telling him that the King forbade anyone to enter. But Arthur was determined and never let anyone –especially no guard- tell him what to do and so he kicked up a scene and got the better hand of the poorly trained guards.

Opening the door and almost falling inside, he saw the hands of his lover tied together with his father's and could hear how Geoffrey spoke the soul crushing words. "You are now bound together."


	3. Thinking Back

Merlin's hand rested on the large window in his and Uther's shared chambers, long slender fingers were caressing the glass as he watched his beloved Arthur training on the trainings field below. Merlin eyes stung with tears that he forbade to fall. It's been five weeks since he was bound to Uther and the threat he made about Arthur still stood. Arthur had experienced that first hand when Merlin went against Uther.

Uther had decided he wouldn't kill his son if Merlin continued to struggle against him, because he figured out that if he would kill Arthur, he wouldn't have any leverage left to let Merlin be with him. Instead Uther would order his own personal knights to take on Arthur extra hard during trainings, this way he could be discreet about it without the people knowing what was really going on. Merlin had seen with his own eyes how those knights had been beaten against him so rough with swords and maces that Arthur is still walking with a slight limp. Ever since that day, Merlin made up his mind and would comply with all the King's wishes, just to stop the beatings that Arthur received. And it did help, Arthur hadn't been beaten up when Merlin made the King happy. That would include sharing a bed together with the obsessed King and having intimate experiences with of which he still was disgusted about, every time it happened. Merlin would think he would be used to it by now, but only the opposite was true. He felt miserable in this life he was living now.

He had titles, responsibilities and the friends he first had when he was still a servant were now bowing to him and calling him 'Sire'. Except his personal manservant Jonathan, he's the only one with whom he can still have a normal conversation with. How he wished he could back to his simple life where he could come and go as he pleased.

Merlin was forbidden to have any contact with Arthur. But there were situation where they just had to be in the same room such as during formal feasts or council meetings, still the King would make sure that Merlin knew his place and made sure that if Merlin sought any kind of contact, that Arthur would pay for it. The King had still this unsettling feeling that his love would leave him and made sure that Merlin was with someone every time his love left to go somewhere, to great resistance of Merlin. Uther would have none of his pleas to let him go on his own.

A deep sigh escaped Merlin's throat. He thought back at the moment where Arthur burst in the room, just when Geoffrey of Monmouth had spoken out the blessing of the binding ceremony.

**FLASHBACK**

Arthur had stared at the bound hands for a few seconds before he surged forward, frantically tearing at the bindings to get them off. Uther was shouting at his son and Merlin was crying. He didn't want all of this, he just did this to protect Arthur. With tears trickling down his cheeks he tried to call on Arthur and get his attention, but Arthur didn't hear him.

Guards filled the room and a total of five guards were needed to get the struggling Prince away. Uther ordered them to get him to his room, he was under no circumstances to leave and he would be there shortly after. Geoffrey had at the same time untied the bindings and left the room, while Merlin crumbled down at the floor, head in his hands and sobbing for what might happen to Arthur now.

Uther had bent down, arms embracing the small form and kissing him on the hair, making Merlin flinch away from the touch. He told Merlin to stay in their chambers and he would be back soon, but Merlin was too afraid that Uther would kill Arthur and tried to get after Uther, only to be stopped by two gaurds. He screamed and kicked to let him go, until he heard the unmistakeable sound of a key turn in a lock. He was being locked up and he slid to the floor again, not caring that there were two guards in the room staring at him.

Merlin had dragged himself to one of the chairs and tried his best to get his tears under control, he had signed his life away with the ceremony and now it could be all for nothing. It was not ten minutes later before the doors opened and the King had returned. Merlin hadn't looked to him, afraid to hear the news. When he felt two hands on his shoulders and a warm breath on his neck he tensed and closed his eyes. The King yelled at the guards that they were to leave and no one was allowed in the room.

**END FLASHBACK**

Merlin didn't want to think back about what happened then, he felt absolutely disgusted when the King was done ravishing him of his clothes and started to kiss him. The only relievement he felt that day was when he learnt that Arthur was okay and the only thing the King did was giving Arthur some rules. The same as Merlin had gotten. Of course he didn't told his son what the consequences were if he were to break the rules, but Arthur figured them out soon enough.

Merlin continued to look down at the training grounds. Arthur was luckily training with one of his own knights and so Merlin shouldn't be worried that Arthur was getting hurt. His hand slid down the window and he wished he could see Arthur again in private, to kiss him, to hold him. It was just an impossible task.

Merlin's hand flew to his heart when the door slammed open and he turned around to face the person, frightened that it would be the King. Arthur would get hurt again if the King saw his consort standing in front of the window, watching Arthur.

Relieve flooded over him when he saw not the King, but his manservant in the door opening. He was breathing fast and his eyes were looking for Merlin. When he laid his eyes on his master and friend he quickly ran to him.

"Merlin… the King is coming."

* * *

**Personal request:**_** I have a poll on my profile about which of my stories I should finish first. I have very little energy these past weeks to write (**due that I keep feeling ill**) and so I want to focus on one story first. I like all the stories I have going on now, so I find it difficult to pin one in particular which I should finish first.**_

_**So if you want to vote, that would be great! :)**_

_**Don't get me wrong EVERY story will be finished (**at some point in the future and hopefully before the year 2014 rolls by**) but I just want to focus on one at the time now. Sorry for this!**_


	4. Want You

**Warnings still apply.**

* * *

Merlin looked around panicking with his hands in his hair as his manservant closed the door and crossed the room to calm his master down. "No, no, no. He was supposed to be in council meetings the whole afternoon."

Gripping Merlin's arms tightly, Jonathan stilled him and looked him in the eye. "Merlin, there is no time for panicking. You'll have to do _something_. If he finds you standing at the window…" The rest of the sentence remained unfinished, but Merlin knew what it meant. He nodded his head and took a moment to calm himself down.

"Right, yes. Sorry."

"No worries... _sire_."

Merlin huffed a laugh but looked around the chamber. He needed something that would be convincing enough for Uther to believe he was spending the whole afternoon on. He thought about sitting at the desk and pretending to write something, but then the evidence that he hadn't wrote much was too clear. He looked around some more, while his manservant was staring at him with slightly risen eyebrows.

"Merlin…" Jonathan urged, knowing that Uther could be entering the room any second now.

"The book!" Merlin exclaimed, noticing a book on one of the cabinets in the room. He ran to it like his life depended on it, which was partially true. Grabbing it he quickly took a comfortable position at the table and threw the book open on a random page. He still wanted his manservant to be in the room and looked around again for something that Jonathan could do, but everything was clean and he bed made. He cursed under his breath, but smiled when Jonathan placed a goblet in front of him and he himself moved behind Merlin with a jug of water in his hand.

Merlin cursed again, the ring that he had to wear was still on his bedside table. It was a ring with the Pendragon seal and Uther had made him wear it as a sign of their 'love' and commitment.

"Jon, could you please get the ring. Hurry."

As the ring was handed over and his servant stood in place again, Merlin slipped it around his finger and took a casual position on the chair. Still one that would be considered regal, Uther hated it when he slouched. Not a moment too soon, or the doors of the room opened and indeed the King strode in.

With a flick of his hand he sent Merlin's servant away. Jon silently apologized to Merlin, and Merlin shrugged his shoulders only a little in response, his eyes telling his servant that he would be okay.

"Uther, I did not expect you back so soon. Have matters of court already been finished?" Merlin tried to say as casually as possible. Saying the King's first name felt still weird on his tongue, but that was also something Uther had told him to do.

Uther came closer and closer to the table, already discarded his long overcoat on the ground in the process and now placed his crown on the table. Merlin gulped deeply, having a pretty good idea of why the King was back so early. Even so, he tried to not let his uneased feeling show.

Uther brushed his thumb with a gentle touch that felt so unfamiliar against Merlin's cheek. Merlin closed his eyes and his breath hitched lightly as the King moved to stand behind him. His hands now place on Merlin's shoulders and sliding down his doublet and stroking the skin of his neck and down to his chest.

"I prorogued the remaining matters until tomorrow. I _had _to be with you." He whispered hoarsely into his consort's ear.

Merlin felt unstoppable shivers travelling all over his skin and needed to hold in a gasp when the King took his hands off his chest and pushing the chair he sat on back. Uther moved onto his knees in front of him and slowly slid his hands back and forth on Merlin's thighs. Merlin was startled and numbed by the feeling, he didn't dare to move.

Uther's hands moved just that bit higher with every back and forth motion and coming closer and closer to the target he sat his eyes on. Merlin couldn't hold control over his breathing as it started to quicken and his cock started twitching when Uther brushed his thumbs over the still clothed cock. He didn't wanted it to happen, but it was just his body reacting to the touch.

He saw Uther smirk and looking up to him from under his eyelashes. Uther now palmed his whole hand against Merlin's cock with Merlin having to grip the armrests in a desperate attempt to get his mind off of what was about to happen. His knuckles turned white from the grip and his cock started to react more and more to the touch. A slight whimper escaped Merlin's mouth and Uther leaned forward. Capturing Merlin's mouth with his own and sucking on the verge of desperation on his lower lip.

Merlin could feel his bones crush against the wooden surface and clenched his eyes even tighter, while trying to relax his mouth as best as he could. It made little difference and Merlin knew this was only the start.

Uther rose halfway and supported his body by placing his hands behind his consort's on the armrests, he leaned forward attacking Merlin's swollen lips again and softly caressing the skin of Merlin's hand with the tips of his thumbs. Merlin knew better than deny the King anything and he could already feel the man tensing with angriness for not kissing back.

At these moments he just had to turn a mental switch and do what the King wanted, it helped just a little bit to imagine that he was kissing Arthur, until Uther would become possessive again by kissing him harder or anything worse and Merlin would be brought out of his imagination and back to reality where he was in the very presence of the King again.

Uther broke free from the everlasting kiss, gripping Merlin's hands to pull him up from the chair. He hefted the hand where Merlin's ring was prominent and a smile graced his lips, kissing it just to remind him that he was _his_ possession before tugging Merlin towards the bed.

He didn't immediately laid Merlin down, no instead Merlin stood just inches away from it and Uther was walking behind him. Leaving feather light touches on Merlin's hips and back and letting his hands slowly slide to the front to unclasp the few buttons that held Merlin's doublet together. He continued touching and let his hands slide up along his spine until he reached the long swan like neck and his hands just touched the skin at the collar before he gripped Merlin's collar tightly and tugging it in one swift movement down, letting the doublet fall off the thin shoulders and leaving Merlin naked from the waist up.

The cold air hit Merlin hard and he started to shiver just a little bit. Uther's warm calloused hands were back at his neck again, his warm breath penetrating the skin on his shoulder as Uther pressed light kisses from one shoulder blade to the other. His hands moving from the neck down to Merlin's hips and trailing to the front to start unlacing the butter soft leather pants that Merlin wore.

"Always so tense." Uther whispered, a slight chuckle could be heard. "Relax my love." Uther pressed more kisses onto Merlin's back and fumbled with the laces until they were completely untied and the only thing that held his breeches up were his prominent hips.

Merlin inhaled deeply, he knew it could go two ways now. He'd either take or be taken, it all depended on what Uther wanted, but usually the King would take him. He shuddered with both ideas but he would do practically anything to not let Uther enter him.

But his breeches already fell on the ground with just one light tug from the King and he nudged Merlin to get onto the bed.

Merlin kept saying to himself that he does this for Arthur, for Arthur's safety. That was the most important thing for him– that was the only thing that kept him sane enough to remember to _relax_. With hesitant steps he edged closer to the bed and in the process he could hear the rustling and dropping from the King's clothes behind him.

_Arthur's safe, Arthur's safe, Arthur's safe._ It was the mantra he kept into mind these last weeks, he couldn't obviously saying them out loud.

A drawer opening and closing brought him back from his thoughts and to his surprise he already found himself onto his back, it's been happening so often that it felt like going on autopilot for him. He'd rather lie on his front so he didn't have to see the King while he was 'pleasuring' him, but the King had other ideas and wanted to see every facial expression while he entered his consort. Wanting to have a good look at the long cock that would be standing up for him.

The bed dipped and Merlin knew it wouldn't be long now, he willed himself to relax. He could still recall the times he struggled against Uther and it hurt far worse when the King tried and succeeded in pushing his cock in without letting Merlin adjust to it. It felt like he was being torn apart and he couldn't do anything to stop it. Uther only was more gentle when he didn't struggle and when he was relaxed.

It took him every piece of willpower to give himself willingly to this man that kept him captive in this gilded cage, but it was the only way. All the other options were excluded. He needed to keep the King satisfied if he wanted his true love Arthur to live.

The King now hovered over him, one hand pressed onto the mattress at his far shoulder and it was a clear sign of possession. Merlin tried not to tense, he really tried, but those cold grey eyes looking over him like he was a piece of meat were making him queasy and uncomfortable.

"How beautiful you are and you're all mine." Soft touches traced patterns over his stomach.

Uther sat straighter, Merlin could see the clear arousal the King had as he uncorked the small bottle with a think ointment and let some drip onto his palm before placing it back onto the bedside table for easy access.

"My love." Uther breathed, sitting in between Merlin's parted legs and pushing one finger in and enjoying it when he saw his consort arch his back at the stinging feeling. Uther bend over, grazing his tongue over one of Merlin's sensitive nipples and pinching the other one with his free hand. He had learnt over the course of the last five weeks that Merlin was having some sensitive nipples and he loved abusing them, just to hear those whimpers coming from his consort.

He didn't have to wait long for the first whimper and added a second finger, making Merlin not only whimper but also brought out some of those lovely gasps combined with sobs. It was music to his ears and Uther returned on saying small nothings, before adding a third at where Merlin always started to take in shuddering breaths.

"You're doing so well my love." He pecked a kiss on Merlin's hipbone and curled his fingers to find the bundle of nerves that would make Merlin arch up even more and making his cock drip drops of pre-come. "Always wanting to please me, always ready. You're so good."

Uther removed his fingers and Merlin could sink relaxed into the mattress, even if he knew that it would be just for a few seconds. He could already feel the blunt cockhead lining up at his entrance and his hole felt already so open by the fingers. He took in a deep breath as Uther pushed in inch for inch, making sure his lover was adjusted enough before moving in further.

"So wonderful, so beautiful. We slide together like we're made for each other. One is not complete without the other." He bent down to press kisses onto his torso, starting at the belly button and making his way up to the collarbone and sucking and nipping on each piece of skin his mouth passed, leaving bruises behind on each piece of stark white skin.

Merlin didn't even hear the words that were spoken to him, he concentrated on Arthur. Recalling memories of when the two of them spent the night together, both wanting the other to be comfortable, to be ready. Not like this where it's forced. It was the only thing that could help him getting through this.

He felt how Uther started moving, starting off slow but he was an impatient man that didn't like to wait and the thrust became more desperate, quicker, harder. It was becoming already such a familiar feeling, but still so unwanted. Merlin was torn, how could he let himself relax and let him being taken advantage off, but sometimes when the King hit that sensitive spot inside him, he could even enjoy himself. Even if it would be just mere seconds before he remembered who did it to him.

A warm hand wrapped around his own length and Merlin's eyes shot down for a second to see the King's hand was firmly gripping and tugging and Merlin fisted the sheets, arching his back once more and letting out small pants and moans as the thrusting and tugging were finding a similar pace.

Uther continued rocking his hips and never needed long to cum and Merlin knew he was almost at his high when the King gripped his hip with his free hand more tightly and covering the old bruises with new ones. Sounds of flesh slapped against flesh was echoing through the room and the King panted harshly. Telling Merlin how beautiful he was, how lucky he should be to be the consort of the King.

Merlin ignored all those things, concentrating on his own orgasm and wanting the King to be out of him sooner rather than later and so he clenched hard around the rigid member that was so clearly invading him. It was usually enough to tip him over the edge and Merlin _almost_ felt victorious when the King stilled his movements and spurting his seed into the cleft of his consort.

The King remained making up and downward movements with his hands as he rode out his orgasm, not pulling out before Merlin would cum. The sheets were crumbled beneath Merlin's grips and the last thought of Arthur kissing him brought himself over the edge with a shout and hot streams of white stripes came out of his sensitive cock. The King pulled out and brought his mouth over the head of his lover's cock, lapping everything up and licking his lips when he achieved what he wanted, kissing Merlin once again to let him taste himself on his tongue.

Merlin knew Uther liked schedules and in their so called sex life it was no difference. There were steps to follow and Uther never faltered from them. It was almost like a clear map and Merlin knew that the ordeal was nearly over, still trying to kiss back as convincing as possible.

Uther broke free to take in the much needed air and let himself fall next to his consort in exhaustion, needing a few moments to recover and to get his breathing under control. Uther always kept physical contact with his lover, usually by tracing patters over his consort's stomach or intertwining their fingers. Uther rolled onto his side, his head supported by his arm and indeed settled on brushing his fingers over the flat stomach. Merlin could just yet refrain from eye rolling.

Bending forward, Uther pressed more kisses onto his arm up to his shoulder and nibbling his earlobe. "Gaius is expecting you love. I'll send someone to get your servant."

Merlin could only nod, he couldn't go against the King in this matter. The King had demanded Merlin to go to Gaius every week, or if he felt the need for it, he would be sending Merlin more days in the week. His weekly trips to his old mentor were _awkward_ at times, when the older man had to examine him to see if he was still healthy and no illnesses were present in the King's lovable consort, he also had to do some internal test and those moments were the ones that Merlin dreaded the most.

But he was glad that he could leave the chambers for once and he had a chance to catch up with the man he looked up to. If he was really lucky, he'd also catch Gwen there, helping Gaius. She had sort of taken his place in tending to the ill since he had other _commitments_. He felt really awful he couldn't help his mentor anymore. But Uther had forbidden it, he didn't want his consort come to close to people, _commoners_ –even if he himself was one- and risk the chance that he would fall ill himself.

Merlin could only sigh and concede and saw that Uther was already dressing himself. Merlin wanted to tell that he could dress himself, but many discussions had resulted in Uther telling him that he was his consort and he didn't want him to do menial things.

Merlin thought that Uther was being quite the hypocrite since _he_ dressed himself.

Opening the door, Uther spoke to the guard to fetch _Lord_ Merlin's manservant and Sir Connor. Merlin's face fell. He didn't exactly hate Sir Connor because the knight was very loyal and friendly, but he was always looking at him in a very intimidating way that was making him squirm uneasily. If he would say one word to Uther about it, he was sure of it that Sir Connor would be stripped off his title and then he would be lucky. In the worst case Uther would have him flogged for even _looking_ at his consort.

Yes, Merlin learnt first-hand _how_ possessive his forced marital partner was. There was Sir Richard not yet three weeks ago. Sir Richard had the task of escorting Merlin through the castle, but suddenly backed Merlin up against the wall, wanting to kiss him, just as Uther rounded the corner and he was caught in the action. At that moment, Merlin was actually sort of happy Uther was there. He tore the Knight from him and ordered the guards to get him out of his sight.

Merlin never saw Sir Richard after that.

Merlin sat upright in the large four-poster bed now. Knees drawn up to conceal at least a bit of his nakedness and to shield himself from the cold.

Uther wrapped his arms around the small form and kissed him on the hair, softly threading his fingers in the hair at the back of his neck. "I knew you would get used to it soon my love." He kissed again, now on his temple. "Soon, you'll be begging me for it. And I will give it to you."

Uther spoke with softness and Merlin felt shivers traveling through his spine. The softness made him sick and he wanted it to stop and hoping that the King would just stop touching him for one second. The words started to truly sink in and Merlin's head shot up, only to look straight into those grey eyes he was avoiding this whole time. He would _never _beg for it.

A knock swirled through the room and the guard presented that the manservant was present.

Uther cupped his consort's head in both his hands. "I have other matters to attend too. But dine with me tonight."

"Okay." Merlin said low, barely a whisper. It was the first thing he said this whole time he'd been with Uther and the said man smiled, bending forward for one last chaste kiss before swiftly moving out the room. As he opened the door and saw the manservant bowing he said, "You have your orders boy."

"Y-yes my lord." Jonathan answered quickly, bowing once more as the King passed him.

When Jon entered the room and closed the door behind him. He turned to the bed, only to find the same image he always saw when he entered the room after the King had his way. Merlin hugging a pillow, his head pressed tightly into it and his shoulders shaking with the tears he let out.

Merlin always tried to stay strong when he was in Uther's present, but Jon knew better and tried his best to comfort Merlin and getting him washed and dressed so he wouldn't feel so dirty and exposed.

"I'm sorry." Merlin said to his servant when he was fully dressed again.

"Merlin." Jon sighed. "You know I don't mind it, hell you have every right too!" Merlin winced, partly because he knew how angry and inflated Jon could react at times when talking about the _deeds_ the King did, that he had no right to use Merlin like that.

"You know I don't have a choice. Not while…" He started to lower his voice to say the name. "_Arthur's_ life is at stake."

Jon had already opened his mouth to reply, but a second knock on the door could be heard and the knight presenting himself. Merlin inhaled deeply and bid him to enter. Jon had taken a respective distance between himself and Merlin and stood hands clasped in front of him and head slightly bowed behind Merlin.

The knight entered and bowed. "Sire, I've been instructed to escort you to the physician's chambers."

* * *

**AN. So, Merlin having slight Stockholm Syndrom and slightly not haha. It's a complicated case. **


	5. Feeling Guilt

Merlin walked through the castle's hallways, the people were bowing, servants scattering about to make way for him and knights giving him gently nods. Sir Connor was walking far too close for his own liking but he couldn't do much about that, Uther had ordered to let nothing happen to his consort and that's was exactly why the position the knight was so close to him. His servant trailed a bit behind them, just in case Merlin needed something. Merlin was just glad he was there, even if Jon was a servant, he was also the only one who made him feel safest. Not one knight gave him that feeling, except for Arthur of course, but he was just out of the question.

They only needed to cross the courtyard now to enter the little stairwell that would lead up to the Court Physician's quarters and the moment would finally be there that people would be threatening him like Merlin and not as consort of the King. At least that was the positive thing of this whole meeting with the physician.

At the begin of the stairwell, Merlin stopped with one foot on the first step and turned around to face the knight. "Sir Connor, tell the King that I have arrived safely at the physician's chambers. I will send for a knight once my visit is finished."

The knight stood straight and eyed him rather seductively before he himself bowed and muttered, "As you wish Sire."

Merlin waited until the knight was out of hearing distance before he let out a deep sigh, Jonathan edged closer. "Are you okay?"

Merlin nodded. "Yes, it's nothing." Merlin answered, starting to walk up the stairs.

The servant moved a bit jitterish next to him, opening and closing his mouth multiple times. He clearly had something on his mind. Merlin seemed to catch on it and stopped halfway the stairs. "Something I should know Jon?"

"Oh!" Jon answered, his cheeks catching on a red colour of being caught. He bit his lower lip and looked at the white stones of the wall instead of making eye contact with merlin.

"You know you can tell me everything."

"It's not that…" Jonathan began speaking. "If I may be so bold… I was just wondering why you're visiting Gaius every week. Every week a knight escorts you to here and I just trail behind, waiting until you walked back through that door. You're not ill I hope, are you ill Merlin?" Jonathan shifted his eyes from the wall to look at Merlin's face now. Merlin stared at him, some emotions flittering through his eyes, but he didn't comment at first. Just stared until the uncomfortable silence between them became too much and he started to shake his head.

"No… well that's kind of the point of coming here. The Ki- … Uther wants Gaius to check me to see if I'm healthy. I don't get it either why it has to be so often, but you know how he is, I cannot go against something that Uther wants."

Merlin started walking up the few steps that were left, continuing to talk to his servant. "Well, at least it gives me an opportunity to see Gaius again, or Gwen, you know her right?" He glanced to the side to see his servant nod and a blush starting to spread over his features again and it made Merlin stop. "Oh, you _know_ her." He added with a wink.

"What! No… no, it's not like that." Jon said, stammering. "It's just that Gwen is just so lovely and I could never have a chance with her."

Merlin grabbed Jonathan by the shoulder and resumed walking upstairs, starting to shake him at the shoulder. "You have _every_ chance. Shall I introduce you to her? I'm after all one of her best friends, maybe I can even set you two up for a date, huh what do you think?"

They reached the top of the staircase, both laughing as Merlin knocked quickly on the door before he entered with his servant trailing behind him, almost colliding into him when Merlin suddenly stopped track.

"Arthur..." Merlin breathed out, looking to the man in front of him, perched up on the little cot that was placed in the middle of the room. Gaius hovered by him with a piece of linen in his hand and his robe swirling in every direction with his movements.

"Arthur!" Merlin nearly cried out and started to run fast to the cot, while his servant rushed to the door to peek out of it and confirming that no one was nearby to overhear what was happening here. He closed the door and remained there, just watching with a little smile on his lips, how the Prince and Merlin were holding each other in a tight embrace. Gaius quickly moved to the servant's side to tell him to _not_ tell anything about this to the King. It wouldn't bode well for either Merlin or Arthur. Jonathan nodded his head, swearing to keep it a secret.

Merlin sniffed as he pulled back and cradled Arthur's head between his hands and resting his forehead against Arthur's for just a few moments, breathing in his scent and not believing that he's actually here within this room. Arthur stroked his hands up and down Merlin's back in a way to calm him down.

"Hey, hey calm down." Arthur whispered in Merlin's ear when he started to sob. "It's okay, I'm here… shh shhh." Arthur pulled Merlin back to see tears staining his lover's cheeks. He wiped them away with his thumb as Merlin took some last shuddering breaths. "Yes, good, deep breaths now." Arthur continued to whisper in Merlin's ear.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" Merlin murmured over and over again gripping Arthur tightly at his shoulders, his fingers grazing over the cold metal of Arthur's armour. Arthur frowned deeply, tilting Merlin's head up with his hand. He looked in those deep blue eyes that have been so hard to ignore these last weeks. "What are you talking about Merlin? Why are you apologizing?"

Merlin released one hand from his lover's shoulder to put onto his brow, starting to rub it he started to move his head from left to right. "It's all my fault…"

"Merlin, what is?"

Merlin stopped all his movements to look Arthur in the eye. "You! Being hurt."

"Merlin, I'm fine." Arthur started speaking, putting a soft hand against Merlin's cheek and giving him a little smile. "Don't beat yourself up over this. This is _not_ your fault, none of this is. If we should blame someone it's my _father_." He spat at saying the name. Merlin flinched by the way Arthur said it.

Arthur softly started to speak again, with a heavy heart he asked what has been going around his head ever since he barged into his father's chamber at the end of the binding ceremony. "Is he… is he treating you well?"

Merlin lowered his gaze, not speaking for a few seconds. "I-I guess, well he gives me enough to eat and clothes to wear, but he's possessive and he-he's manipulative…" Merlin sucked in a shuddering breath when he thinks about all the times he threatened to do something to Arthur when he wouldn't agree to have sex with him.

"Hey, it's okay." Arthur said, putting an hand on Merlin's upper arm. "But what do you mean with manipulative?"

Merlin frantically shook his head, not wanting to talk about it.

"Is he… forcing you?" Arthur asked with his stomach churning once he saw Merlin slowly nodding his head and gripped Merlin in a tight embrace to avoid himself of getting up and storming off to his father's chambers and running his sword through his body.

"Merlin, I'm going to get you out of this. Even if it's the last thing I'll do."

* * *

**Review?**


	6. Too Much

**It was requested to make my chapters longer. Now, I don't promise anything, but I'll try. And there aren't many chapters left, so I can probably do it.**

* * *

Merlin sipped out of the cup of water that Gaius planted in front of him. Arthur sat next to him at the table while Gaius and Jonathan opposite to him. The shock of suddenly seeing Arthur in private was slowly dying down with him and he started to relax.

Arthur had intertwined his fingers with Merlin's and kept both hands under the table and squeezed it every so often. He could hardly believe it himself, that he was truly alone with Merlin, well kind of alone but he knew he could trust Gaius to not tell anyone and after some convincing on Merlin's part, he could also trust Merlin's servant Jonathan.

"Seriously, can you all please stop staring? Emotional breakdown is over, I'm fine." Merlin muttered over the rim of his cup, eyeing Arthur, his old mentor and his servant. They watched him so intensely that they didn't even notice that they _were_ staring and all came out of their intense daze, spluttering and coughing to cover their slip and murmuring their sorry.

Merlin shrugged. "It's okay." He said and continued sipping his drink until he noticed Arthur looking at Gaius with some serious look on his face. Flicking his eyes towards his old mentor he saw one similar look on his features. Merlin lowered his cup, placing it down on the table a bit too hard that caused Gaius and Arthur to jump up slightly.

"Okay what was that look about?"

Arthur turned from his place on the bench to face Merlin. He eyed Gaius for a second who gave him a confirming nod before he looked into Merlin's eyes, those beautiful blue oh so blue eyes who were now staring back at him with confusion flickering through them.

"Gaius and I… we've been…"

Merlin rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Oh come on Arthur, spit it out."

"We've been looking for a way to get you out of the marriage."

Merlin perched up in anticipation at hearing those words. "And, did you found a way?!" He couldn't help himself to let a smile appear on his lips.

"Well, sort off."

"Well what is it! I will do anything, _anything_ to not be with that man again. I know it's your father, but Arthur I can't take it anymore." He shook his head, eyes tearing up for the second time. "I can't take it…"

Arthur got closer and wrapped his arms around Merlin. "Shhh, it's gonna be okay. Gaius please explain." He watched the older man shift onto his seat, fiddling with his robe.

He stopped and raised his gaze to meet Merlin's. "Uther won't let you go, we've found out that much. He's very possessive and so with just getting you out of the city won't help because he'll be sending out knights and guards alike until you've been found again. The only thing that will make you part yourself from Uther is… well you have to die.

Merlin got out of Arthur's grip and fiercely stood up slamming his hands on the table. "I have to do _what_!"

**~oOoOo~**

Gaius coughed, clearing his throat and standing up to get a few vials with transparent liquids. When he came back to the table again he placed them in front of Merlin who was still standing very much wide eyed at the table, eyeing the man to see if he completely lost his mind. "Gaius, how much I hate being with him, I don't have the desire to die. I'd rather be on the run for the rest of my life if that is what it will take."

"Merlin, let him explain." Arthur said, tugging on Merlin's sleeve to get him down again. Jonathan sat silently at his place, not believing that the physician, the man who is supposed to save people's lives, just suggested that Merlin should kill himself, it was just a preposterous idea!

"Merlin when I said death I meant more than the appearance of death." At seeing his former ward's eyes narrow he continued. "We can't immediately put that to plan though, it'll become far too suspicious for Uther. We first have to make it look like you're becoming sick."

"I don't get it." Merlin replied to the vague explanation Gaius gave to him.

Gaius pointed to two vials in front of him, they all were almost transparent only one of the two had a yellow type of glow could in it, but you could only see it if you would focus really well on it. "This are magical."

As soon as Gaius said it, Merlin felt his eyes almost fall out of his sockets and he nervously turned to Arthur. He couldn't be agreeing on using magic, he would betray his kingdom! But as he watched Arthur's features, it hadn't changed in something hard. He actually smiled!

"Merlin, I'm sure this must come as a surprise, but I never truly agreed with my father's hate against magic. Of course this is different to the people who abuse their magic and use it for dark practicing, only then I agree with the law that those sorcerers must die. Listen to Gaius on what the potions do."

Gaius held up one of the clear vials. "If you put this vial into your drink it gradually will make you look more and more sick in the course of just two days. It, however, doesn't actually make you sick, you just appear to be sick. You yourself will feel like any other day, but you'll just have to act like you're sick by looking, well almost lifeless, to make it look genuine."

He picked up the other potion, the one with the yellow glow. "This potion will conceal your movements. It won't paralyze you, you can still move, it will just not be shown to the person you're with. This potion will help to convince Uther you're truly death, because he can't see your chest moving up and down when you're breathing. Of course, just like with the other potion, there will have to be some acting from your part to truly make it convincing"

Merlin frowned, deep. Eyeing the potions as well as the people around the table with an unsettling feeling. "Okay, well say that I'm, _theoretically_ _speaking_, agree with this. What will I need to do to reverse the effects? I mean I can't live the rest of my life looking sick or death?!"

Gaius cleared his throat, and shrugged like it was something he would say every day. "The second potion will lift up the first potion where you are looking sick. It will take about a day and the second potion on which you will appear to be death can be lifted up with just simple water."

"But that leaves one last, not totally unimportant thing. How will I get out of Camelot? What if Uther decides to burn me!"

Gaius shook his head. "He won't do that. You're royalty now, so you'll be displayed in the Great Hall in privacy and then brought into the tomb. I'll be the one doing that after Uther leaves when he had time to mourn. When we're alone, I'll give you some water and the effect is almost instantly."

Arthur continued Gaius' explanation. "In the tomb is a secret passage that will lead directly to the outer wall where I will be waiting for you with a horse of your own in the woods and from there we will go to your mother, you'll be safe there." Arthur answered, concluding their so called master plan. "I will leave the day after you have taken the first potion for a supposedly hunting trip. My father will probably not even notice that I'm gone and if he will, he will blame my leaving on you being sick. He won't suspect that I'm involved in any way."

"I don't know, it all sounds a bit dubious to me. And going to my mother isn't an option. The whole reason I came to Camelot was because my mother didn't had enough money to provide the essentials we needed to live."

Arthur gripped both of Merlin's hands. "It's the only way. Gaius and I have been spending weeks in trying to find any other way to get you out of this marriage and out of my father's life, but there is none than this. You don't know my father as long as I or Gaius have. He won't give up on his possessions. He might consider you as a husband, but he also sees you as his possession. He won't let go of something before he sees something is truly gone." He inhaled deeply. "And you don't have to worry about money, I will give you everything you need to live comfortable. You and your mother. I will come and visit as often as I can."

Merlin stood up, hands into his hair and pacing in front of the table. He sighed audibly. "I-I can't think right now. I need time." He stopped pacing and faced Arthur. "It's not that I don't want to be with you, because there is nothing else in the world than that, but if this fails I might _never_ see you again. It's too much of a risk."

He turned his head to his servant. "Please find a knight or even guard for all I care. I have been away too long." Jonathon nodded and disappeared out of the door to fulfil his task. Merlin sat down on the cot, his head low and resting on his hands. Arthur went to sit next to him and placed his arms around Merlin, letting his head rest on Merlin's shoulder.

"There is nothing more than that I want to be with you. Just think about it for a few days and let Gaius know your decision. Just know that I cannot stand it to see you so miserable." He grabbed Merlin's chin between his hands and guided it upwards. "I want to spend my life with you, and when I'm King I hope you'll still be at my side." He leaned forward to give a kiss on those lips he missed kissing, missed the feeling of intimacy, he just missed Merlin. The kiss was interrupted by a loud knock on the door, with Jonathan loudly commenting that he found Sir Connor to escort Lord Merlin.

It was far louder than was really necessary, but that way Arthur knew he needed to get out of the line of sight when Merlin would open the door. Merlin bent forward for one last chaste kiss before standing up with a heavy sigh and slowly trudging towards the door. He gave Gaius one nod, while muttering, "I will think about it."

**~oOoOo~**

The whole meeting felt like a daze to him, he couldn't concentrate as he walked back to his chamber. The knight still presently close to him, but he hardly even noticed him. He went on automatic as he walked, not even noticing that he already passed some hallways.

He kept replaying the consideration in his mind about whether or not take the risk and get out of this, but it could mean that Arthur's life would be taken if it would all fail. He was feeling light headed and hot thinking about it all, he's was thinking this over way too much but he couldn't help it, and now it all became too much for him.

Like only seconds had passed by he was suddenly brought back to the present when he was being shaken at his shoulder and only now he realised he was on the ground. He had no idea how he came down here.

"Sire! Sire are you not well?" Sir Connor was on eyelevel, touching his shoulder and face. Something that would be considered highly inappropriate to be done but Merlin was far too busy figuring out how he ended up on the floor. And if it's just his luck, the King rounded the corner with a few of his council men, talking about some matters of the court.

"Yes, Lord Williams will get his answer… by tomorrow." Uther trailed off when he turned his head to look in front of him and saw his husband lying on the floor and a knight hovering over him. "… Merlin." He breathed out.

"Leave him." He sneered to the knight as he fell down onto his knees next to Merlin who was breathing heavily. He started to run a soft hand over Merlin's face and shuffling in position to lift him up.

**~oOoOo~**

Gaius finally wrapped the linen he's been holding since Merlin arrived, around the foot on which Arthur limped on before they were brutally interrupted by Jonathan who slammed the door open, panting as he held the table for support. He took three large gulps of air and looked for the physician. "Merlin… he just lost consciousness. I was sent to get you Gaius."

"What!" Arthur thundered standing up.

"Arthur! Sit. Down!" The physician scolded and reluctantly the Prince listened. Gaius quickly grabbed his medicine bags as he followed the boy out the door and just a few hallways further where now a small crowd had gathered and Gaius figured that that the place was where Merlin must be.

"I'll bare him to our chambers, you can look after him there." Uther said, looking at Gaius before changing his attention to the knight and told him in a stern tone. "You, with us"

At the time he was placed on the soft matrass of his and Uther's shared bed and the blankets drawn over him, Merlin was calmed down enough to understand what was going on and conscious of his surroundings. "I'm fine!" Merlin said for the umpteenth time and was embarrassed to the bone to be carried like a blushing bride by the King that was seen by lots of servant and knight alike.

"Hush." Uther said like he was scolding a child. He turned to Gaius, eyes thunderous. "How could this happen! He had just been to see you. Have you missed something! Tell me physician."

"It wasn't his fault!" Merlin said harsher than he meant too. "I _am _fine. I remember that I felt warm and I think that's when I must've collapsed. It's not that uncommon for people you know."

"It is true milord." The knight said, tentatively walking forward head bowed in respect for his superior. "Lord Merlin was suddenly waving his hand in front of his face while we walked back, before starting to sway and ultimately falling over. I was just in time to avoid that his Highness would collapse against the wall and hit his head."

Uther still glanced at the knight with a dark glare, but moved to sit next to Merlin on the bed who tried to get at least a bit of space between the two. Uther however threw his arm around him and pulled him close to his side. Starting to caress his arm.

"Are you truly sure you are fine? I must let Gaius examine you again."

Merlin frantically shook his head, trying to squirm away from the hold but Uther held firm. "No, no. I'm really fine. It won't happen again, I'm sure of it."

"Gaius will examine you tomorrow, after you had a good night rest." He glared at the people present in the room. "Leave." He said, and the people immediately started to scurry out of the room, leaving Merlin alone with Uther.

"I will take care of you my love." He pried the laces of Merlin's shirt loose, pecking a kiss on his jawline. "Let me show my love." Another kiss, now lower on his neck as he pulled the laces completely free, bringing his hands just below the hem of the shirt. "Just relax." He commented hoarsely pulling the shirt over Merlin's head in one swift movement kissing his chest and grazing his lips over Merlin's nipple. Merlin inhaled sharply, eyes closing. He felt a wave of arousal going straight to his cock and he couldn't stop it.

He didn't know how, but before he knew it the King was naked and on top of him. The heavy blankets placed over them providing for even more pressure, he whimpered slightly as the King placed kissed from his shoulder down to his navel and trailing down to his still flaccid cock. His hands fisted the sheets underneath him again as he knew what the King's intentions were and braced himself when he felt the warm lips wrap around his length. Starting to breath heavily again, he was certain of his choice, he needed to get out. He wanted no more of this, to be violated by a man that was using him more as a bed slave than an actual husband.

One single tear slipped on his cheek as white flashed in front of his eyes and feeling the pressure build up in his groin for the release Uther wanted. His body betrayed him yet again.


End file.
